


Drabbles

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Sasuke, Comedy, Coming Out, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Healthy Polyamory, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Polyamory, Vent Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles that never made it into full fics or little ideas that I never used. Will be added to frequently, if all goes well. </p><p>This is quite possibly going to be full of vent drabbles, which means heavy angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Song of Regret (SNS)

It was 1950-something, and Sasuke Uchiha sat alone on a makeshift stage in the back of Ichiraku's, the only bar in the small town of Konoha. He wore a leather jacket and tattered blue jeans, and his long, dark hair hung over his eyes as he crooned into the microphone with only a battered but well-tuned guitar for accompaniment. 

Sharp red eyes flicked over the small but entranced audience, taking note of the pink-haired girl in a red-and-white cherry patterned blouse seated next to a blonde in a floral dress and a rather nerdy-looking girl with pale eyes and a lavender cardigan. All of them seemed decent girls, but none appealed to him as much as the smartly dressed young man with scruffy blond hair and a crisp orange polo shirt that leaned against the wall on the far side of the room. The vampire greaser had chosen his prey, but little did he know that he, too, had been chosen.

"Turn me, Sasuke. Please, turn me so we can be together forever," he had begged a few months later as he and his recently revealed vampiric lover lay intertwined under several blankets in an old abandoned warehouse. "I want to be with you forever."

"No. I can't do that," he said to the opposite wall as he peeled himself away from Naruto and proceeded to dress himself without once looking back.

"Sasuke, please! I... I love you!" 

With tears burning in his eyes, Sasuke straightened his jacket, dragged a comb through his hair, and walked out the door without another word. 

Now, 200 years later, Sasuke returned to the small town where he had met Naruto, now a large city. The graveyard in City Center was still there, though, and within a few minutes he had found what he was looking for--Naruto's final resting place. Kneeling in front of the crumbling, overgrown marker bearing the blond's name, he took his old guitar from its case and began to play the same bittersweet melody he had played on the day they had first met.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. There's not a day I don't regret not turning you," he whispered. "Because even then I wanted to tell you that I loved you, too..."


	2. A Joint Effort (ItaDeiSaso)

Sharingan flicked back and forth over the snowy trail ahead, watching for any signs of trouble or danger. Wrapped up tight in his fleece-lined cloak, Itachi led the way through the wintry forest, marking a trail for his shorter companions to follow. 

"Are we there yet, un?" Deidara whined, stumbling along behind his dark-haired boyfriend. 

"No, not yet," Itachi replied. "Sasori, how are you holding up back there?"

"Mmph!" the puppet master replied, sounding rather muffled and distressed.

"Sasori?"

"Danna?"

The poor puppet had fallen ass-first into a large snowbank and was frozen in place. His scarf was covering his mouth so well that he could only just grunt in communication. 

"Oh, you poor thing!" Itachi exclaimed, tromping back to where the puppet had fallen and digging him out. After moving his scarf away from his face, he asked, "Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"No, I'm afraid my joints are a bit too frozen," Sasori replied sheepishly. "The one flaw my perfect puppet body has."

"That's no good. One of the advantages of it is that you are very light for your size. I'll have to carry you back."

Deidara laughed. "Danna, you lucky duck!"

With a little bit of teamwork, Itachi and Deidara managed to boost the flustered puppet onto Itachi's back and carry him back to Headquarters, where the trio snuggled by the fireplace (a la Uchiha) and kept their favorite puppet warm.


	3. Sacrificial Ceremony (SNS)

Naruto Uzumaki stood alone at the temple altar save for two Anbu guards dressed in solid black save for the white masks bearing red markings depicting the faces of a bear on one and a cat on the other. The bear guard was as one might expect from a bear: tall, heavy set, and broad shouldered. The same could be said for the cat, whose muscular but lithe form and eerie silent gaze made one wonder if he were human at all. Somber, tremulous drumbeats echoed down the stone steps as the blond jinchûriki prepared for the blood sacrifice that would sanctify and solidify his title as Seventh Hokage. 

The awestruck crowd watched in silent excitement as Naruto's tan hand reached for the ceremonial dagger with its sharp, curved blade and intricately carved ebony handle. But as he brought the blade to his palm to draw a slash of blood, the cat guard sensed something was wrong. Red eyes flashed over the crowd until they settled upon a lone archer carefully hidden in a towering oak. 

The powerful _daikyu_ was aimed right at Naruto's chest, most likely at his heart. Just as the arrow left its bow, the cat guard leaped in front of the future Hokage. Naruto stumbled back, the dagger falling from his hand as the burly bear-masked man caught him before he fell. Naruto gasped, watching as blood pooled beneath the man who had saved his life, a single arrow buried deep in his chest. The bear guard and a few others tried to lead him away to safety, but he refused.

"No, let me go! I have to know who he was, so I can honor him properly for saving my life!" he protested, pulling away.

"I do not know him personally, sir," the bear guard said solemnly. "I only met him this morning, and he was already dressed in full ceremonial garb, mask and all. He said his name was Mamoru."

"Mamoru. Protector," he murmured, kneeling beside the slain guard. "Well, I must say, your name suits you well, Mamoru. May your death not be in vain."

Careful not to disturb the man in his death, Naruto untied the Anbu cat mask and pulled it away from his face. His own face fell as a sob caught in his throat and tears began to burn in his eyes. Dead. Slain at his feet. Gone forever.

It was not so much the fact that he was dead that made Naruto wail and sob for days without end, but that Sasuke had known about the archer and chosen the name Mamoru in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: A daikyu is a Japanese longbow.


	4. Bitter Winds (SNS)

The winds threw snow and ice at the lone Uchiha as he picked his way across the icy mountainside. Bracing his every step against the powerful gusts with a heavy pack and an even heavier heart, Sasuke pushed on, ignoring the bitter tears freezing midway down his cheeks. His long, dark hair danced over his eyes like a mourner's veil.

Hours of battling the bitter winds later, Sasuke Uchiha stood on top of the world. Or so it seemed, from atop the highest peak in sight for miles upon miles around. 

Exhausted, he fell to his knees in the snow, letting out the heart wrenching sob he had been choking back ever since he had left the battlefield where he had made his gravest mistake. He regretted leaving Konoha a few years before, he regretted killing Itachi and disregarding his warnings, and he regretted trusting Orochimaru's Edo Tensei form, but most of all he regretted accepting Naruto's challenge to determine who was the stronger of the two. 

"I didn't mean to kill you, Usaratonkachi," he whispered, taking the battered, bloodstained headband that was all he had left of his favorite person and clenching it in his fists, shaking as he spoke. "I thought you were going to tackle me, not hug me... I swear, I never meant to hurt you... If I can't make my brother's death worth something, I can at least try to make yours matter."

Tears still streaming down his face, he rose to his feet and tied Naruto's headband around his own forehead, silently vowing to return to Konoha and become the Hokage that Naruto could never be. He also refused to cut his hair as a sign of his determination never to cut ties with the blond who had changed his life.


	5. Alone Together (ItaDei)

Itachi sat alone in the forest, legs folded beneath him and arms resting on his thighs in a way that made any passersby assume he was meditating. In a way, he was, but anxiety and anticipation burned in his chest. On the outside, he was calm and serene, but on the inside it was a different story. 

"Hey, Uchiha, you wanted to see me, un?"

Itachi tensed as the blond spoke, then relaxed upon recognizing the voice as that of his boyfriend. His shoulders slumped, head falling into his hands as he fought back the bitter tears that burned in his eyes. His entire body trembled with the effort, but it was all in vain. 

At once, Deidara understood. Without another word, he sat next to Itachi on the large rock, gently resting his head on the other's shoulder. Neither spoke as the tears flowed in near silence, occasionally interrupted by a sniffle or a heavy sigh. They sat unmoving for a long while, alone together.

Eventually, Itachi stopped crying and began to wipe his cheeks with the already dampened sleeves of his Akatsuki cloak. Deidara laughed softly, gently moving Itachi's arm from his face and using the edge of his own sleeve to dry the last of his boyfriend's tears. Itachi's lips trembled, but managed a small smile in gratitude. Deidara smiled back, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. Together, hand in hand, they walked back to Headquarters, and all the while, Itachi was forced to ignore the slimy tongue pressed against his palm. At least it was better than being truly alone.


	6. Awkward! (SNS and ItaDeiSaso)

"Hey, Itachi, you busy?" Sasuke asked, plopping down on the couch nest to his brother. 

Itachi shook his head, setting the magazine he'd been flipping through aside. "I always have time for my little brother."

"Okay, good, because I have something I need to tell you."

"Funny. I have something to tell you, too."

"Really? Huh... Well, um, you go first."

"No, no, you first. I insist."

"I..." Sasuke began, struggling to maintain eye contact as he spoke. His hands were shaking, but he clenched them into fists and forced himself to speak. "Fine, I'll just say it. I'm gay."

Itachi blinked in surprise, stared for a few uncomfortable seconds, and then broke into a gentle laugh. Sasuke bit back a scathing remark, pretending not to be as hurt as he was. Swallowing back bitter tears, he looked deep into his brother's eyes when he spoke.

"What are you laughing about?" he spat.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that! I was only laughing because I was going to say the same thing."

"Oh," he said, sinking back into the leather couch. "I suppose you won't judge me for it, then."

"Not hardly."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, casually signaling to someone in the other room. "And by the way, I have a boyfriend."

Seeing his cue to enter, Naruto trotted in with a grin, throwing an arm around the younger Uchiha. Itachi merely smiled, making a similar gesture to Deidara and Sasori, who each slid under one of the older Uchiha's arms. 

"I have two."


	7. Two's Company (ItaDeiSaso)

Itachi yawned, squinting in the darkness to try and read the clock on the opposite wall. He hadn't woken up with a headache this bad in years, and he wondered how long it was until morning. He couldn't tell, and he was too sleepy to keep trying. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up. 

The soft grey bedsheets slid away from his body, exposing his bare chest to the early morning chill. Not being in the habit of falling asleep naked, he found it a bit strange, but dismissed it as merely havering been too tired the previous evening to bother with putting on pajamas after a shower. He didn't remember much about last night other than he was going to a party, which would explain the headache. Hangovers were not pleasant.

As he was about to get up and find some clothes, however, he noticed that someone was in bed next to him and only halfway under the covers. It was Deidara, and he was just as naked as Itachi was.

His heart skipping a beat, he turned to get up on the other side of the bed, but his path was blocked yet again. This time it was by a puppet whose ass was where his head should be--right on the pillows. Now that was one flexible puppet.

 _"Well, great,"_ Itachi thought as he lay between the soundly sleeping pair. _"Now what am I supposed to do?"_


	8. When You're That Friend (Akatsuki)

Kakuzu and Pein had their legs parallel to the floor, suspiciously eyeing the ground from their perches on the couch. Konan tucked her legs underneath her on the armchair. Zetsu had disguised himself as a houseplant in the corner, Sasori was hanging from the chandelier, Kisame was on the dining room table poking things with his massive sword, Hidan looked like he was about to start some Jashinist ritual from under the coffee table, and Deidara was up on a bar stool screaming like a banshee.

Itachi dashed into the Akatsuki commons upon hearing the commotion, pulse thudding in his chest. Sharingan activated, he scanned the room until he spotted what was causing all the trouble. Taking a plastic cup from the kitchen and a piece of junk mail from the pile on the bookshelf, he calmly trapped and released the spider.

From that day on, whenever anyone saw a bug, spider, lizard, mouse, or other unwanted pest, Itachi was the first person they would call. Unfortunately, Itachi was also one of the best shinobi they had and was often away on missions. After one too many instances of coming across a spider when Itachi was away, they asked him what he thought they should do. 

"I'll see what I can do about it," Itachi replied calmly as he finished packing his bags for the latest mission. 

The others were worried, wondering if he would do anything about the issue once he returned from his solo mission. Much to their surprise, however, he did not return alone.

"What's that under your cloak, Uchiha?" Kisame asked.

"Please tell me it's not a mouse!" Deidara begged, shying away from his friend.

"Eeeuuuugh, it's moving! Is it alive?" Konan exclaimed, paper rustling as she hid behind Pein.

"How much am I going to have to deduct from your pay, Itachi?" Kakuzu asked, reaching for his clipboard that maintained a list of personal and group expenses.

"You'll see; it's not a mouse; yes, it is alive; nothing," Itachi answered all the questions in a single breath, revealing that the creature hidden under his cloak was none other than a tiny black kitten with big, curious green eyes. "I found this poor girl all alone in a box labelled 'free kittens', and--"

"How is a kitten going to help us get rid of pests? And it will cost us dearly to care for it..." Kakuzu interrupted, fretting over the budget manifest.

"Kuro can catch and eat all the pests around here, which will take care of feeding her. As far as training and cleaning up after her, I will take full responsibility... And I don't think keeping her entertained will be much of a problem," he added amid the sudden mass of people (and a puppet) around him wanting to pet the tiny kitty.

"Well, I'm not sure if--"

"Please? Look how cute she is, un!"

"For such a short lived creature, she is beautiful."

"I'm not really a cat person, but I'll make an exception for her!"

"Now I won't be the only girl!"

"She's too cute to sacrifice, Jashin forgive me."

"I don't believe she will disrupt my plans, at least not detrimentally."

"So fluffy! Zetsu approves."

"Please? Everyone else likes her, and she doesn't have anywhere else to go," Itachi pleaded, holding up the tiny beast in question.

"Mew, mew!" Kuro cried, as if pleading for her own acceptance.

"Well, if Pein-sama says she can stay, then I suppose I can't say no. But she is your responsibility, Itachi."

"YAY!!!!"

"Mew!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're the friend who deals with the spider.


	9. The Cat Boy (High School AU)

Sasuke sat alone against the wall of the Mathematics Wing, a sketchbook open on his lap and a pencil in his hand. Staring vacantly at the cement brick wall across from him, he let his mind wander instead of focusing on his assignment for Drawing 101. Often, he found inspiration and began to work even before Amaya-sensei finished explaining the assignment, but this week was different. 

He had been asked to draw his favorite animal. He drew a cat.

The next week, he was asked to draw a still life. He drew his cat sleeping on the couch.

Then, he was asked to draw a cartoon. He drew a story about a cat looking for its mother with a happy reunion.

The week after that, the class was asked to draw "something powerful." Naturally, he drew a cat, but this time, it was a tiger.

The week before spring break, the assignment was to draw a mythical creature as realistically as possible. Sasuke chose a nekomata, a cat demon.

This week's assignment, coming back from break, was to draw "something positive," and between struggling with autism, severe social anxiety, and borderline personality disorder, the deaths of his parents at a young age, and having been the victim of multiple homophobic, ableist bullies, finding something positive to draw that wasn't a cat was extremely difficult. Amaya-sensei knew that Sasuke was autistic and that his special interest was anything in the Felidae family, but she also knew that his potential as a high-functioning individual was far greater than drawing cats, cats, and more cats. Before the rest of the students arrived, she had quietly spoken to him, asking that he try to draw something other than a cat this week. That had been distressing for him, but he knew that he had to try so that his grades wouldn't falter.

Just as he was getting all worked up, ready to throw his sketchbook at the wall and simply give up, a gentle, yet enthusiastic voice asked him if he was all right.

"What?"

"I said, are you okay? You look kinda sad," the voice repeated. "I'm Naruto. I'm the new kid."

"I'm fine, okay?" he spat, unable to stop himself from acting defensive and cold. He hated how harsh his voice sounded, unable to look directly into the friendly blond's eyes. 

"Okay, if you say so," Naruto said, clearly not believing him but not wanting to push the subject either. Plopping down on the floor next to him, he asked, "So, I told you my name, how about you tell me yours?"

"It's Sasuke, if you must know," he replied, instinctively closing his sketchbook before he could see the blank page.

"Sasuke, huh? That's a pretty cool name! So, it looks like you're an artist. Can I see some of your work?"

"I, um," he hesitated, clutching the spiral bound pages tightly. 

"It's fine if you don't wanna show me. I know artists can be pretty protective of their work. Can you at least tell me about some of it? Like, do you draw cartoons or portraits or landscapes or..?"

"I usually just draw cats," he mumbled, shifting away from the sun-kissed blond and his unusually bright smile.

"Cats? What kind of cats?" Naruto asked, blue eyes glittering.

"Lots of kinds. Big cats, small cats, nekomata..."

"Wow! That's really impressive. I can't draw worth shit. Maybe you could teach me how to draw a kitty cat?"

Sasuke tensed, adjusting his black hoodie so that it wasn't pressed up against his neck so much. He stared at the bits of sand and dirt on the gritty tile floor, heart thudding in his chest. So many questions flashed through his head, but one seemed to keep coming back no matter how many times he tried to push it back.

"Why are you here? Why are you talking to me?" he blurted, dark eyes flicking about the blond's face, unsure where to look.

"Because you looked sad and lonely," Naruto replied, unfazed by Sasuke's sudden shift in personality.

"You don't know, do you? You don't know that everyone calls me 'Cat Boy' and thinks I'm weird because I can't stop talking about cats! You don't know everyone hates me!"

"I don't hate you, Sasuke. I've only just met you!"

"Well, you _will_ hate me, then," he grumbled, crossing his arms in a defensive pout.

"Why would I hate you?"

"So they haven't told you yet?"

"Told me what?" Naruto asked, an oddly soothing gentleness in the tone of his voice.

"That I'm gay."

Naruto laughed. "Oh, yes, they did tell me that. They didn't say it very nicely, but I got the message. Heck, that's half the reason I wanted to come talk to you!"

Sasuke stared blankly, not sure what he meant by that. Naturally, of course, he assumed that the next words out of the blond's mouth would be scathing and hateful and so he prepared for the worst, but something about that gentle, tanned face and those glittering blue eyes made him hesitate to lash out just yet.

"Y'see, I'm bisexual myself, and from what they told me about you, you seemed pretty cool. This isn't me asking you out, of course, at least, not yet, because we've only just met and all, but maybe we can be friends? Gah, sorry, I'm babbling aren't I? I do that a lot..."

"It's fine. And I'd like that. Being friends, I mean," he replied softly, forcing an awkward but genuine smile onto his face.

"Okay, cool! Look, I gotta go to class now, but maybe we can hang out later after school? I live alone, so no one's gonna care on my end."

"I live with my brother, but he's at work until ten," Sasuke responded, feeling a strange tingling sensation in his chest. It wasn't a bad tingly thing like when he saw something bad and triggering, but a good tingly thing that made him feel warm and safe, like when Itachi came home from work early and showed him a cool new cat game or book that he had found. 

"Okay, I'll see you later then! I'll meet you here, okay?" Naruto called, dashing off down the hall.

"Okay," he repeated, opening his sketchbook once more. Now he knew what to draw, and it wasn't a cat. It was a friend.


End file.
